<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RQ-2017: Sea and Land by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279727">RQ-2017: Sea and Land</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If a lizard loves a fish, where would they live?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RQ-2017: Sea and Land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alphys waits upon a warm rock with her eyes firmly shut, the hot summer’s sun blazing down on her scales; it one of the best feelings in the world. Taking a deep inwardly breathe, she could smell and taste the sea. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks came from all around her.</p><p> </p><p>It was nice, and these were now the things that came hand in hand with Undyne.</p><p> </p><p>The fish monster had set up a home under the sea, upon a large rock that was on the seabed, she placed herself. Living in the salty waters had done wonders for her, she seemed to develop abilities long forgotten. Her speed in swimming had increased, again and again, her strength had double to a scary degree, as did her magic.</p><p>That was the same for most monsters now that they were on the surface. Including Alphys.</p><p>With the real sun, her scales had hardened, her eyesight had improved greatly, she was growing longer in length, or though two areas around between her spine and shoulders blades ached; almost like there was something growing there.</p><p>The charges of the otherwise weak monsters over the past ten years was frighting the humans, there were whispers of another war. With numbers of monsters down since the sealment, another war could wipe them out. There were monsters already facing extinction.</p><p>It was up to Alphys who still had to act as the royal scientist, to come up with a solution. Thankfully Sans had been placed in charge of this and was way ahead of her.</p><p>Someone had mentioned that endangered monsters should go back to their natural environment and Sans agreed through gritted teeth, seemingly not likely something about this situation; which was why Undyne and the last three remaining fish monsters had set out to the seas.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys opens her eyes, yellow with black slits stars out at the sea. The sunlight shone on the water’s surface like beams of diamonds.</p><p>Her and Undyne had been dating since leaving the underground. However, humans who support the monster ‘rights’ and in saving of the endangered, butted in with the monsters talks; during the meeting, they told Undyne and Alphys that they should not be together, as it would risk the fish monsters' future.</p><p>Undyne firmly disagreed, even going as far as slamming a fist through a hardwood table in the middling of a meeting. The humans fled.</p><p>But they came back, calmly and softly speaking with the fish. It was not known what had been said. But it was after that speech that the fish monsters took to the seas.</p><p>Alphys could only visit when it was hot outside, since the chilly winds and icy waters, made her slow down. So for the last four years had been coming to the sea during late spring and all throughout the summer.</p><p>She had been relayed this year because there was because of a breakthrough Sans had made with his research. They have been working together for the sake of monsterkind’ low birth rate.</p><p>It only had been when they asked Mettaton to make a special announcement that lots of monsters had started to bond again, all wanting to start a family.</p><p>Alphys had been asked by a male lizard to bond with him.</p><p> </p><p>She refused.</p><p> </p><p>There were other lizards, let them breed together.</p><p> </p><p>But she understood that Undyne would need to breed with one of the others, or even all three.</p><p>Alphys blinks as a wave got a little too high, splashing her with water. She smiles gently, remembering what Sans had told her. That hybrids were possible and that she and Undyne could start a family if they wanted.</p><p>But with everyone shouting about saving the endangered, her choice would be very unwelcome. And another thing...</p><p> </p><p>”Hey, Alphys!” Undyne’s voice broke her thoughts, making her sit up straight. The beautiful red hair was wet and glued to her back, her yellow eye shone at her with delight at the sight of her, her sharp grin widen when she noticed she had gotten the lizard monster’s attention.</p><p>”Uuu un-undyne!” Alphys gets out, both hands cover her mouth as she smiles in happiness.</p><p>”I got a new place!” Undyne goes on, speaking as if they met up like week rather than they been apart for months, “had a lot of trouble from the humans trying to claim it!”</p><p>”N-new pp pl-place?” Alphys asks in confusion, being good friend with Sans, the Gossip Queen, who knew everyone and everything they did, she was surprised he did not tell her.</p><p>”Want to see it?” Undyne asks leaning on the rocks with folded arms, merely staring at her face, like it was the ninth wonder of the world.</p><p>“Sssu su-“ she took a breathe, “Sure!” Alphys manages to with a smile, “I brought a bathing suit.” She gestures to what she was wearing. It was dark green with a little black skirt worked in.</p><p>“Nice!” Undnye says glances her up and down, “I’m just wearing a black tank top and shorts.”</p><p>“YY- yyou llook great!” Alphys tells her with a true smile, then shyly turns away, “b-but tt-then again yy-yyou allway look great, Undyne.”</p><p>This earns her a razor-sharp smile from the fish monster. Then the overly strong monster reaches up and takes the other into her arms, bringing Alphys into the warm waters. Undyne swam on her back with Alphys saddling on her strong stomach.</p><p> </p><p>With a strong kick, they were off.</p><p> </p><p>“Undyne....” Alphys says as she grabs a mask and an underwater breathing kit (of her own design) from her sub-pocket, “th-th-th-“ she blows out and takes a deep breathe, “there is s-ssss-somm something! I’dd like to talk tttto yy-you aaabout!”</p><p>”Really?” Undyne hums, easily pulling them out into the water, getting further away from the rocks and shore. The lizard placing the mask and breathing kit over her snout.</p><p>”Ittt’ssss aa-a-about our fu-fu-fu!” Alphys sighs, placing a wet hand over the glassy mask, “future! To ttoo toget her..together...”</p><p>Undyne stops swimming, her red hair flows behind her back; she merely stares up at the clear blue sky, waiting for her girlfriend to continue.</p><p>Alphys then gushers out her words:</p><p>”...what I mean is th-that our circumstances are are ssso so different now! we we rarely see each other- and when we do it’s it’s ooo-ooonly for a few week! you live in the sea! And I live on the warmer land! The thing is I want to - yyy you - can — if if if if if-“</p><p>”Do you want to breakup?” Undyne ask in a flat voice, she had put back her head snd her eyes had gone under the water, so only her mouth was showing; Alphys could not tell what she was thinking or feeling.</p><p>”I love you! Be my soulmate! Kekkon! Kekkon shite kudasa! Can we find a way where we can both live together happily!” Alphys all but shouts, she was breathing hard through the device by the time she was finished, making her breathing sound louder than it should have.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly they were moving fast, the lizard quickly leans forward and grabs hold of the fish’s shoulders; as soon as it started, it had stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Blinking she glances around. Alphys then sees a giant grass orb, that was a little far out from a cliff face. Within the orb was what appeared to be a tower-like island, it was raised up high in line with the top of the cliffs, which from what she could see, had a little house on it.</p><p>Then she sees the bridge running from the island to the cliffs.</p><p> </p><p>Alphy notices they were moving again, the little house disappears from view the nearer they gone. They arrive at the area where the orb meets the water, a little floating platform had a door there, as well as one in the water.</p><p>Which opens for them.</p><p> </p><p>A wave of warm air washing over Alphys. It was the right temperature to keep her blood running smoothly but not enough to make Undyne faint. Plus it seemed the water was a lot cooler than the air anyway.</p><p>They came to the odd tower island. It reminded her of an eaten apple where only the core was left. Since it was spread out at the water, going up and rounded out a bit and then out again, the same length and shape as the bottom.</p><p> </p><p>”You must have read my mind!” Undnye says sounding very happy and excited, grabbing Alphys under her armpits, then bringing one arm underneath her back legs, she carries her, walking onto the island, “I was thinking the same thing! So I commissioned Sans to build this place for us to live! I overheard him saying to Toriel that he helped with the building of the Core! He even installed a power supply that worked like the Core in here for you to use!”</p><p>Undyne points to the centre, where pip like windows seemed to flicker with power.</p><p> </p><p>”Undyne...it looks like a core...” Alphys told her with a sigh, but smiling and shaking her head. She wraps her arms around the blue monster’s neck.</p><p>”Huh?” Undnye says frowning at her, then turns to study the structure, even turning her head sideways for a moment “Looks nothing like the Core, Al...”</p><p>”...no... a core... like a thrown away apple core...” Alphys explains with a giggle, her nerves completely forgotten enough to speak freely.</p><p> </p><p>The lizard watches as the penny drops. And the fish glares at an unseen enemy.</p><p> </p><p>At this Alphys laughs fully, but still covering a claw over her mouth. Once she finishes she looks up to sees her love smiling gently down at her.</p><p>“I haven’t forgotten what you said.” Undnye informs her, “Of course I want to marry you!”</p><p>”ooohh. Yyy-yy-yay-you knew what that meant!?” Alphys cries out, shaking slightly.</p><p>Undyne placing her free hand on her hip, threw her head back and laughs loudly.</p><p>“Well duh!” Unydne tells her after her mad laugher, “I’ve watched enough anime to know what that means! Plus you said ‘soulmate’! I don’t have to be a royal scientist to work that one out!”</p><p>Alphys bows her head, resting her forehead on Undyne’s collarbone.</p><p>“If all of this,” Undyne goes on the say, gesturing to their new home, “is not answer enough for you! Alphys I want to be your soulmate! Let’s get married have a hundred babies!”</p><p>Alphys snorts into her hand at that last part. She felt a light kiss on top of her head, causing her body to freeze, but her blood warms up.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! I’ll show you about!” Undnye shorts out, marching forward, “You’re going to love the cinema room!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>